Stachel des Lebens
by sphinx01
Summary: "Du hast uns getötet", sagt James. "Du bist schuld, dass wir sterben mussten."
1. In der Küche

_Warnung:_ Hurt No Comfort, Flashbacks, Trauma, Post-traumatische Belastungsstörung (PTBS), Selbstverletzung, Alkoholkonsum, Zigarettenkonsum

 _Disclaimer_ : Das Harry Potter Universum gehört Mrs Rowling. Ich borge nur und verdiene kein Geld damit.

* * *

 **Stachel des Lebens**

 **xxx**

" _Eine große Schuld braucht eine große Seele."_

Peter Rudl

 **xxx**

 **In der Küche**

Auf der Oberfläche der Flüssigkeit flimmert das Sonnenlicht, als Remus die Tasse sanft im Kreis schwenkt. Die Keramik ist warm an seinen Händen, und draußen vor dem Fenster dampft der Garten und schimpfen die Spatzen. Der Morgen, findet er, ist viel zu schön - und viel zu früh - um über das Ableben geliebter Freunde zu diskutieren. Bevor nicht die erste Tasse Tee in seinem Körper Wirkung entfaltet hat, sind weder Remus' Hirn noch sein Herz dazu ernsthaft imstande.

Nicht, dass den Mann am Küchentisch hinter ihm das in irgend einer Weise interessiert.

"Es gibt ein Grab?" hakt Sirius nach, als hätte man ihm erzählt, dass die Cannons den Meistertitel geholt hätten.

"Natürlich gibt es ein Grab", sagt Remus. "Was denkst du, was wir mit ihnen gemacht haben? Sie in die Themse geworfen?"

"Euch traue ich alles zu", zischt Sirius giftig.

Remus nimmt einen Schluck Tee, um die scharfe Antwort hinunterzuspülen, die ihm auf der Zunge liegt. Er kann es Sirius nicht wirklich übel nehmen. Vor ein paar Stunden erst hat er erfahren, dass sein Patensohn zehn Jahre lang an einen Unfalltod seiner Eltern geglaubt hat, und fand das - behutsam ausgedrückt - nicht gerade prickelnd.

"Es ist in Godric's Hollow", fügt Remus hinzu, weil er das Gefühl hat, etwas sagen zu müssen. "Erinnerst du dich an den Friedhof? Hinter der Kirche?"

"Bist du da gewesen?" fragt Sirius.

"In letzter Zeit nicht."

"Ist Harry da gewesen?"

Remus starrt in seine Tasse. "Keine Ahnung."

Das Geräusch, das Sirius macht, sagt deutlicher als alle Worte, was er von dieser Antwort hält.

Brennender Schmerz krampft Remus' Kehle zusammen, als er den heißen Tee in einem Zug hinunter stürzt und ein Husten unterdrückt. "Ich muss los", sagt er.

Die wenigen Schritte bis zur Tür dauern vielleicht drei Sekunden, und fühlen sich doch an als sei er auf der Flucht vor Voldemorts Armee.

"Viel Spaß!" ruft Sirius ihm hinterher, mit einer Stimme wie ein Eisdolch.

Über die Schulter wirft Remus einen flüchtigen Blick auf seinen Freund wie er sich da in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnt, breitbeinig, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, mit flammenden Augen und höhnisch gekräuselten Lippen. Er versteht dieses Gefühl, diese Hilflosigkeit, die sich als Wut und Provokation tarnt. Ein guter Freund, denkt er, würde jetzt umkehren, sich der Konfrontation stellen, Sirius die Möglichkeit geben, seinem Unmut Luft zu machen.

"Bis später", sagt er und schließt die Tür.

An manchen Tagen fehlt ihm einfach die Kraft, ein guter Freund zu sein.

 **To be continued**


	2. Auf der Dorfstraße

**Auf der Dorfstraße**

Sirius appariert am Eingang des Dorfes und hat das Gefühl, in die Vergangenheit zu taumeln.

Selbst im diffusen Licht der Straßenlaternen sieht Godric's Hollow noch genauso aus, wie er es in Erinnerung hat. Dort drüben ist die Kirche, da der Dorfplatz mit dem Obelisken, und Sirius ist wieder zweiundzwanzig und auf dem Weg zu dem Haus am Ende der Straße, wo Gelächter und Wärme auf ihn warten und wo der Krieg für ein paar Stunden draußen bleiben kann.

Er atmet heftig aus und setzt den mitgebrachten Flachmann an die Lippen.

Der Alkohol rinnt brennend durch seine Kehle, und dieser kleine Schmerz ist gerade genug, um den Nebel in seinem Kopf zu durchdringen, also nimmt er noch ein paar Schlucke, und dann noch ein paar, bis er sicher ist, dass er in die Gegenwart zurückgefunden hat.

James und Lily sind nicht mehr hier. Sie sind tot.

Er hat sich oft gefragt, was wohl aus seinen Freunden geworden ist, nachdem Hagrid und er die beiden Körper aus dem zerstörten Haus geborgen haben. Wo sind sie begraben worden? Hat Dumbledore für die Beerdigung gesorgt oder jemand anderes aus dem Orden? War es eine feierliche Zeremonie oder musste es schnell und heimlich geschehen, wie so vieles in diesen Wochen damals?

Und in seiner Vorstellung hat der kleine Harry das Grab besucht, und vielleicht hat es ihn ja ein wenig getröstet zu hören, dass seine Eltern als Helden gestorben sind.

Dann haben sie ihm drucksend und verlegen von der Geschichte mit dem Autounfall erzählt, und einer der wenigen guten Gedanken, die er zwölf Jahre lang mit Zähnen und Klauen gegen jeden Dementor verteidigt hat, ist unter seinen Händen zersplittert wie brüchiges Glas.

Die Wut, die ihn seit zwei Tagen umtreibt, gewinnt wieder die Oberhand und dampft die letzten Reste von Orientierungslosigkeit ein. Offenbar hat niemand aus dem ach so rechtschaffenen Phönixorden ein Problem damit gehabt, das Andenken der Potters in den Dreck zu ziehen und ihren Sohn mit einer Lüge aufwachsen zu lassen.

Sirius wird sicherstellen, dass Lily und James wenigstens mit Anstand begraben wurden. Das ist das Mindeste, was er ihnen und Harry schuldet.

Er schraubt den Flachmann wieder zu, dann holt er tief Luft und setzt sich in Bewegung.

 **To be continued**


	3. Beim Denkmal

**Beim Denkmal**

Ein leichter Nieselregen setzt ein, als er den Dorfplatz mit dem Obelisken überquert, über den sie als junge Männer so viele schmutzige Witze gerissen haben. Auch das Denkmal hat sich über die Jahre kaum verändert. Aus einem Anflug von Nostalgie heraus schaut er etwas länger hin als nötig - und da geschieht etwas Sonderbares.

Der Obelisk beginnt zu flimmern und zu verschwimmen, wie wenn man über eine Kerzenflamme hinwegsieht. Verdutzt macht Sirius einen Schritt zurück, seine Hand geht zum Zauberstab, aber es passiert nichts, was einen Gegenzauber erfordern würde. Der Obelisk löst sich einfach auf und gibt den Blick auf eine steinerne Statue frei, auf das Abbild eines jungen Paares, das sich lächelnd über das Baby auf dem Schoß der Frau beugt.

Fassungslos starrt Sirius hinauf in die Züge seiner beiden Freunde. Um ein Haar kann er ihr Lachen, kann das fröhliche Kreischen des kleinen Harry hören, so lebensecht sehen sie aus. Ihm wird schwindlig; wie aus weiter Ferne bemerkt er, dass er aufgehört hat zu atmen, dass seine Lungen dagegen protestieren und dass er gleich ein Problem bekommen wird, wenn er nicht zügig wieder damit anfängt, aber der Gedanke bleibt irgendwo in seinem Kopf einfach stecken.

Sein Körper, Merlin sein Dank, ist schlauer als er. Er hört sich keuchend nach Luft ringen, während er zu einer Bank hinüber stolpert und darauf buchstäblich zusammenbricht. Sein Herz schlägt viel zu schnell, und er schwitzt, trotz Kälte und Regen. Panisch reißt er den Flachmann aus der Tasche und stürzt den restlichen Inhalt hinunter, der Alkohol hinterlässt eine Feuerspur in seinen Eingeweiden, aber es reicht nicht mehr, um ihn von dem Abgrund zurückzureißen, an dem er steht.

Es sind keine echten Erinnerungen, das weiß er. Diese Bilder gehören zu denen, die die Dementoren ihm eingeimpft haben über die Jahre, und doch fühlen sie sich wirklicher, plausibler an als jede Erinnerung es je könnte. Er steht wieder vor dem zerstörten Haus, und James und Lily sind tot und doch wieder nicht, ihre leblosen Körper liegen ein paar Schritte entfernt im nassen Gras, und gleichzeitig stehen sie vor ihm und sprechen mit ihm.

"Das ist deine Schuld", sagt James.

Er deutet auf das brennende Haus. Seine Hand besteht nur noch aus Knochen, und in seiner Brust klafft ein rauchendes Loch.

"Du hältst dich für so clever", fährt er fort, und es klingt, als ob eine Schlange zischt. "Du hättest nur einmal richtig nachdenken müssen, aber nachdenken ist für Loser, stimmt's? Du bist schuld, dass er uns gefunden hat."

"Nein", flüstert Sirius.

"Lüg nicht", fährt Lily ihn an. Ihr rotes Haar fließt wie Blut über ihr bleiches Gesicht. "Du hättest das verhindern können. Stattdessen hast du dich in irgendwelchen Clubs rumgetrieben. Wir könnten noch leben, wenn du nicht wärst."

Ein eisiger Wind kommt auf und trägt das dünne Weinen eines Babys mit sich fort.

"Du hast uns getötet", sagt James. "Du bist schuld, dass wir sterben mussten."

"Nein!" schreit Sirius. "Nein, nein!" Er schreit wirklich, er spürt die Anspannung in der Kehle, aber das Gefühl ist so weit entfernt, es könnte auch einem anderen gehören. Mit zitternden Händen schiebt er einen Ärmel nach oben und presst sich die Nägel in den bloßen Unterarm, dann reißt er mit aller Kraft die Finger bis hinunter zum Handgelenk.

Der Schmerz ist scharf und durchdringend, aber er genügt nicht, um den Bann zu brechen. Sirius setzt die Finger erneut an, zweimal, dreimal, wieder und wieder, bis die Wahnbilder sich auflösen und es endlich leer und still wird in seinem Kopf.

Er sackt erschöpft vornüber und vergräbt die Finger in den Haaren. Ein unkontrolliertes Zittern hat ihn erfasst, seine Kehle krampft, und ein scharfer, bitterer Geschmack sammelt sich in seinen Mund, den er angewidert ausspuckt. Das einzig Stetige in diesem Aufruhr aus Empfindungen ist das heiße Pochen, dass mit jedem Herzschlag durch seinen Arm läuft, also klammert er sich an dieses Gefühl, trotzig und verzweifelt zugleich, und wartet darauf, dass der Sturm sich legt.

Irgendwo im nahen Wald schreit eine Eule und lässt ihn hochschrecken. Es können nur ein paar Minuten vergangen sein, aber er fühlt sich, als sei er gerade um hundert Jahre gealtert. Schwer atmend blickt er sich um. Das Denkmal der Potters ist verschwunden. Statt seiner steht wieder der alte Obelisk da, als sei nie etwas geschehen.

Dafür fällt Sirius' Blick auf die kleine Kirche des Ortes, die, so will es der Zufall, ihm nun genau gegenüber liegt. Links und rechts des Eingangsportals halten Engelsfiguren zwei flackernde Lampen hoch, und daneben schlängelt sich ein schmaler Pfad in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Sirius zieht den Mantel enger um sich, denn der Regen ist stärker geworden und klatscht in kalten Tropfen auf sein erhitztes Gesicht, ein abgehackter Gegenrhythmus zu dem warmen Blut, das leise an seinem Arm herabperlt. Er friert, und er ist müde.

Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck stemmt er sich in die Höhe, wischt sich Regen, Schweiß und Tränen aus den Augen und macht sich auf den Weg.

 **To be continued**


End file.
